


mission 08

by ApocalypticNinja



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, bucky isn't bucky in this, he's in winter soldier mode, i'll complete this into an actual fic later, more to come with this drabble also, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticNinja/pseuds/ApocalypticNinja
Summary: "You were my mission."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah here is ANOTHER drabble I will be turning to a full-length fic as soon as I have the time!

The Winter Soldier's pale lips ghosts above the blonde's own, the former slipping his eyes closed. Steve believed he finally had Bucky back, and he was overjoyed.   
Two words were whispered to the male. 

"I'm sorry,"

Steve felt the movement of the other's lips before a gentle kiss was placed upon his own. Confusion crossed it's way into the Captain's mind until he felt a burning, stinging pain in his abdomen. His eyes flew open as the Winter Soldier pulled away. Blue eyes casted down to look at himself; an elegant dagger was lodged where his eyes had locked. Tears gathered at the corners of clear blue eyes before sliding down pale cheeks when he looked back up to the man he loved. He only seemed to be able to muster one word before his voice failed him. 

"...why?" 

The Soldier's cold eyes looked onto Steve's own, watching his life slowly drain away. 

"Because you mean nothing to me. You were my mission."

Steve Rogers fell to the ground with a dull 'thud'. 

"But..I-I love you, Buck.." 

The air seemed to leave Steve's lungs the moment he spoke, blood spluttering from his mouth onto the ground. 

The Soldier's stare was hollow and cold as he watched the blonde take his final breaths. Eventually he turned the other direction, walking away without looking back. 

"Mission successful."


End file.
